


Reasons Why We Aren't

by blubirdies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, adorable!Jensen, asshole!jared, bottom!Jensen, doctor!Jared, hurt!Jensen, shy!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubirdies/pseuds/blubirdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's family was torn apart due to his father's infidelity. Now, his family is just healing the scars that remind him everyday that his life was broken to ruins by a cheater that walked out of his life. </p><p>Due to his hatred of cheaters, he never thought that he'd fall in love with one. He also didn't think he'd turn into what he feared most: a home wrecker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why We Aren't

_It was raining. The downpour was fitting the mood of the day perfectly. Jensen watched as tiny miniscule streams of water trailed down the window, fingers tracing the smooth, cool glass. He sighed, it was so dreary, these days._

 

  
_Their family wasn't always like that. They used to have family dinners every night, had family game night, every cliché in the book. They fit into every stereotype in those stupid board game commercials. But that was then._

 

  
_Now, it seemed like a wave of anger and somberness and hurt washed through the entire house. It's almost always dead quiet, and if not, someone's yelling._

 

  
_Not even the cheery red and green lights strung through the entire house seemed to help. The happiness as artificial as the posters of jolly old Saint Nick stuck on the fireplace._

 

  
_They never argued about the **topic**  while Jensen and his sister were home. It seemed even that line, that boundary was blurry, confusing and muddy as their family and Jensen's emotions._

 

 

“ _You want to leave? Then GO!” Donna screamed, then the door slammed. The echo of a slap echoed through the entire house._

 

  
_The sound of zippers closing and things being thrown filled the already empty house. The sound of more things slamming. His father, tie unraveled, hair disheveled, stepped out of the bedroom. He had his 'business trip' suitcase rolling behind him._

 

  
_The brilliant red hand print was standing out against his unshaven face. Jensen looked at him with a look of disgust, this is his father. Willing to leave his entire family just like he bet._

 

  
_It was his fault his family was falling apart. It was his fault his home was in ruins. If he hadn't cheated on his family, if he hadn't distanced himself from him, his sister, his brother, his own damn **wife,** none of this would've happened **.**_

 

  
“ _I'm leaving.” Jensen still isn't sure who he was talking to. It was quiet. The threat of his mom kicking him out wasn't a new one. But he went through with it, for the first time. It was like a punch in the stomach, leaving him breathless and scared. But more importantly, pushed an angry veil of anger over his heart._

 

  
_He heard Mackenzie's sobs in the other room. She must of heard. The whole house heard, even though it wasn't more than a soft confession._

 

  
_His mom's eyes were steeled, almost regretting her words, before the guilt and rue left her eyes, as fleeting as his love and commitment to her. “Just go.” She said in a small voice, completely venomous with hints of exasperation. “I'm sure that whore is waiting for you!” She calls out as he's pushing through the door to the outside. To his escape. Away from his 'family'. The one thing he was supposed to protect and love._

 

  
_He freezes at that. His eyes flash with hurt he has no right to have. No right to be offended when he tore Jensen's entire family and life apart._

 

  
_Jensen pats his mom on the back comfortingly, she had collapsed brokenly on the couch. He left to go check on Mackenzie._

 

  
_Hearing Donna Ackles' sobs wracking her delicate build strengthened his hatred for his father, and cheaters. Infidelity was what tore his family apart. He hates it more than anything. And that's that._  
  
  
  
XoXoXo

 

 

  
“Jensen! Work!” Mackenzie called from her room, putting on her shoes. It's been a year since their father walked out on them. They've been surviving, more or less. “Jensen!” She called again, knowing her brother, he'd probably be still asleep.

 

  
“Hold on! I'm getting dressed!” He called back, finally. A minute later, he's dressed in the silly required garb of the coffee place they both worked at. Silly pink and brown apron with large multicolored flowers and matching shirt and pants, it was haute couture.

 

  
“Let's go.” Jensen muttered, large bags framing his emerald eyes. “What time did you sleep last night?” Mackenzie asked, noticing the huge circles of death around his brother's eyes.

 

  
He shrugged noncommittally. “I don't know, three maybe?” He finally said. Mackenzie sighed, leaving the topic be.

 

  
“C'mon, we got hipsters to bring caffeinated beverages to.” Mackenzie smiled, pushing her blond ponytail into a brown baseball hat, also part of the ridiculous uniform.

 

  
Jensen laughs at that, also pulling a matching baseball cap on. “How else do they get their fuel to ponder life and consider which filter to put on their pictures for Instagram?” He intoned with a 'duh' kind of tone.

 

  
Mackenzie giggled, happy to have her brother back. Their family was more or less repaired, not completely shattered as it used to be. It was still not completely back, judging by Jensen's insomnia and her distrust towards her father. It was healed, with long, jagged scars running through it, just breaking at the seams. But she knew, in the end, they loved each other, and that's what mattered.

 

  
XoXo

 

Mackenzie knew Jensen wasn't straight. That he knew as much. Not when she got him a Playboy for Christmas, and the skimpy clad girl on the cover didn't make him give lusty glances or turn a rather unappealing shade of pink, but rather make him turn slightly green and run away to a bathroom.

 

  
But she didn't have to make it her life mission to try to set him up with every guy that looked even a smidgeon non-straight. He tried telling her this, to no avail.

 

  
“Jennnnnnnny!” Her high-pitched squeal called out to him as he was putting the finished squirt of whipped cream on an iced coffee.

 

  
Mackenzie was working the cashier, long fake-nailed fingers tapping away on the touch-screen order tablet computer as she served the last of the long line of customers that always rushed in in the morning, like corpses.

 

  
“What?” He called back, admittedly not the happiest he could have responded. He knew that squeal, used only when she saw someone that was 'OMG-so-fricken-perf-for-you-it's-not-even-funny'.

 

  
“Check out table 7. I bet he wants you to put down that whipped cream and go play with something that's white and sticky of his too.” Mackenzie winked, tossing a thumb in the general direction of this guy. Jensen sighed,  _Oh Mack._

 

  
He didn't dare to look. “Mack, you do know you're not actually my fag-hag, right?” He said in an overly sweet voice. She pouted at that.

 

  
“Of course I am, now go get it tiger. Just take this-” She pushed a notepad into his hand, “And go fill out 'tableside orders'.” She winked at him, and pushed him behind the counter. He wrung his hands nervously with the notepad and pen still in one hand.

 

  
Mackenzie Ackles made a shooing motion mouthing “ _Go_ ”.

 

  
Jensen finally turned and looked over at Table 7. His breath caught in his throat. There sat a tall, tan, man with floppy brown hair and a brooding look. He was staring right at Jensen.

 

  
The green eyed boy bit and licked at his lips, looking hesitantly around the room. ' _This guy's gorgeous. What do I do? What do I do? What do I---”_

 

  
Jensen's mental tirade was interrupted when the stranger raised a hand, making the cliché come-hither motion. He couldn't help but wobble over on unstable legs.

 

  
“Umm, what would you like?” Jensen said, proud that he kept the stutter out of his voice. The stranger, tilted his head up, showing a long, tan throat that Jensen just wanted to bite and nip at.

 

  
“Well, are you on the menu?” Tall-tan-and-cute flirted, the innuendo clear. He had his arms folded over, hands cupping his elbows. His chin rested on his forearm, forcing him to look up through his eyelashes at Jensen.

 

  
“Umm, I-I..” He wasn't used to having been hit on this way. The man smiled, showing two perfect rows of white teeth flashing up at Jensen. “Jared.” He said, sticking his hand out.

 

  
And for a second, all Jensen could do was blink. “Huh?”

 

  
“Like, me Jared, you Jane?” He said, the smile never leaving his face, but contorting into a bit of a smirk.

 

  
“Oh.. Uh.. Jensen. Jensen.” Jensen said, feeling a bit like a bunny in a pit full of lions. Completely vulnerable.

 

  
“Hi Jensen.” Jared whispered, hands coming up to Jensen's chest, adjusting his name plate so it sat straighter on his not-so-manly apron. Jared smiled knowingly at Jensen's confusion. He knew his name, so why ask?

 

  
“Just wanted to hear you say it, Jen-sin.” Jared said, as if reading his server's mind. Jensen nodded as if this was completely average and an everyday occurrence.

 

  
When Jensen finally shook himself of his girlish daydreams, he really looked at Jared. He looked young enough, older than his seventeen years, but not a day over twenty-five. 'Probably a college senior or something', thought Jensen.

 

  
“So.. Umm. Can I get you anything?” Jensen tried again. Jared looked down at his phone, which has been buzzing nonstop. He held a finger up, other finger tapping quickly on his high-tech looking phone.

 

  
“Sorry, I'm a doctor. Some annoying nurse with a big ol' crush on me keeps texting me.” He explained exasperatedly. Doctor. Doctor? ' _He can't really be a doctor could he? He's so young!'_ thought Jensen.

 

  
“Doctor?” Jensen blurted, flushing pink on his high cheekbones. “You look so young, I just...” He trailed off.

 

  
Jared smiled, the knowing smirk that tugged on one side of his face more than the other. Lopsided. Cuuuute. Jensen was swooning.

 

  
“I'm going on twenty-nine.” He said finally, and I was gaping. ' _28?'_ Jensen paled. There goes any chance of a relationship with him. Probably not interested in some twinky seventeen year old.

 

  
“That's not a problem is it, Jen?” Jared questioned, raising an eyebrow. It is a problem. It is a problem. It is a definite problem.  
  
  
“Of course not.” Was all that came out. Oops. Jensen didn't suppose he was supposed to say that. But seeing Jared's face light up into a huge, wide smile seemed to make everything worth it.

 

  
“Good! So Jensen, I gotta jet soon, let me see your notepad?” Jared made his demands sound like questions. It was kind of hot, how he was so self-assured with the fact that he can get whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

 

  
Jensen clumsily put down his notepad into Jared's awaiting paw. Taking the attached pen, Jared drew carefully onto it, tongue pressed to the top of his cupid's bow.

 

  
“There.” The word was murmured in a soft, husky whisper. Jensen got hot under his collar, sweating under his brown cap. He saw his sister in his peripheral vision, staring him down with fascination, an evil glint in her eye. All she was missing was popcorn.

 

  
The notebook is handed to him, and it read in neat, blocky handwriting as perfect as Jared himself:

 

  
_Call Me: 122-xxx-xxxx Jared Padalecki xoxo_

 

  
Then a cute little smiley face.

 

  
When Jensen looked up, Jared was gone. He was already sauntering out the exit. Upon closer inspection, the white blazer Jensen thought he was wearing, was a long white doctor's coat. He totally  _didn't_ stare at Jared's perfect ass on his way out.

 

  
An angry voice woke him again. “Hey, Mister! Wanna get me some coffee, here?” A gruff looking teenager with large framed glasses and a raggedy beanie demanded. Hipster.

 

  
He was about to retort that it wasn't his damn job to get him coffee, but oh, it is. Dejectedly, he took his order for a medium frappachino, extra ice, two creams and three sugars, but make sure only 89 granules of sugar are in each pouch of sugar. Damn hipsters.

 

  
Scowling, he returned to the counter, not expecting the ambush Mackenzie planned. “YOU GOT HIS NUMBER?” She asked/squealed, causing many distrusting glances thrown in their direction. Once they looked away, Mackenzie whisper-squealed, ducking both their heads under a table. “You got his number??”

 

  
Jensen rolled his eyes, clutching her hand and bringing it away from the back of his collar. “Yes. But it's not like I'm going to call him.” He answered in a slightly self-loathing tone.

 

  
It was Mackenzie's turn to roll her eyes. “Of  _course_ you are, dumbass. Obviously, I got all the smart genes in this family...” She trailed off, “Oh wait, I got to smart genes  _and_  the hotass pairs of Levi's.”

 

  
“Funny.” Jensen said in a tone that didn't apply any humor. Mackenzie grinned at him.

 

  
“I'm not going to text him, Mack. Did you see him? He's--” Jensen was cut off.

 

  
“-Beautiful. I know, which is exactly why you need to call him! A chance like this doesn't come everyday, you know that!” His sister lectured, totally pretending that  _she_  was the older, wiser, more awesome sibling. ' _No, That's me.'_ Jensen snapped mentally.

 

  
“He's gorgeous! He probably hits on people like thirty times a day. It'll just be embarrassing if I call him while he's hitting on some gorgeous-er, smarter, older, more SEXUALLY ATTENTIVE PERSON.” Jensen finished, his voice turning into a loud crescendo ending in a yell.

 

  
This got a lot of stares. Mackenzie glared at them till they looked away ashamedly into the brown, milky substance floating around the top of their coffees.

 

  
“You're so self-conscious it hurts.” Mackenzie deadpanned, completely monotone. She pulled him back into the employee room, where a large mirror was hung.

 

  
They both stood in front of it, Mackenzie behind Jensen. “This--” Mackenzie paused, “Is a hot plate of sexy ass.” Mackenzie said forcefully.

 

  
“Repeat it.” She demanded. “Say, I am a hot plate of sexy ass.”

 

  
“I am a hot plate of sexy ass.” Jensen mimicked, voice going three octaves higher, the tips of his ears going a rather unattractive shade of red.

 

  
“My eyes are the perfect shade of green.” Mackenzie kept it going.

 

  
“My eyes are the perfect shade of ugly.” Jensen 'repeated'. Mackenzie threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

 

  
Jensen hated his green eyes. Hated them because they were the exact same color and shade as his dads. And the many moments he recalled seeing his father's eyes, they were all cruel, uncaring and offended.

 

  
“Why? They're sooooo perf. Mine are more of a sea-foam aquamarine with flecks of gold, more blue than green. I'd rather have your emerald green eyes.” She said mopily.

 

  
“Mack... You're eyes are beautiful.”Jensen sniveled, trying to make her forget the topic entirely.

 

  
Her eyes lit up at that. “I know rig-- Hey! I know what you're doing and it won't work this time.” She pointed her finger accusingly. “Seriously though, why don't you like your eyes? Be confident!”

 

  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “Because they look like dads.” Jensen said flatly, truth and pain lacing his words till it was nothing but a whisper.

 

  
Mackenzie's gaze softened at that. “Oh, Jennny.” She coed, forcing a disbelieving look from Jensen, that she ignored completely. “That's not true. You're eyes have something that his dont...” She trailed off.

 

  
“And that is?” Jensen asked disbelievingly, raising a dirty blond eyebrow.

 

  
“ _Love.”_  Mackenzie whispered, and if it wasn't said in such a disney-princessy-love-is-eternal voice, it would've actually been really sweet. Jensen scowled at her.

 

  
“Seriously, his eyes are nothing like yours. Not to mention you've got more gold around the pupil and is more--” Her gushing explanation of Jensen's eyes were cut off.

 

  
“Okay! I get it. Geez Mack...” Jensen muttered self-consciously.

 

  
“Okay! Now can I see your phone?” Mackenzie asked sweetly.

 

  
Numbly, Jensen reached for his phone, face emotionless. “Yeah, here. What do you want it fo-- Mack! Don't you dare. Don't you fricken dare, bitch!” Jensen yelled, seeing her self satisfied grin with his phone and notepad in hand.

 

  
Mackenzie giggled, running to the far side of the room. Her fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

 

  
Jensen's view of her was blocked by towering crates of coffee condiments. “Mack, don't you dare!”

  
“I dare.” Jensen could  _hear_  the self-righteous grin on her face. “Hi, Jared Padalecki. It's Jensen Ackles, from that Coffee place. I totally want to suck your di--”

 

  
“Mack!” Jensen wailed. “-ck. And totally want to have frivolous homosexual relations with you--”

 

  
“Mack.” Jensen repeated lowly, terrifying. They were circling the room now. Mack being a master walk-texter, had the upper hand.

 

  
“And would totally love it if you stuck that huge co--” Mack continued unmercifully.

 

  
“Mack!” Jensen whined, knowing his voice wasn't as deep or manly as he would've preferred.

 

  
“-ck up my--” Mackenzie paused, “What's a synonym for super-hungry-slutty-ass?” She asked with an innocent grin on her face. The tone clear, this bitch was mocking him.

 

  
Jensen narrowed his eyes. “You're such a bitch!” Jensen sniffled. “I'm older! I'm supposed to be doing the awkward teasing and and and--” Jensen was tearing up. ' _Thank you, drama club.'_  He smirked mentally.

 

  
Mackenzie actually stopped her typing. “Aww, Jensen.” She cooed, wrapping a pale, skinny arm around her brother.

 

  
Jensen grinned silently. “ _Too bad I already sent it”_ Mackenzie whispered in his ear, and hands Jensen's phone back into his curled up fist.

 

  
Jensen's eyes lowered venomously. “You little--” Jensen was  _about_ to start a longass tirade of colorful language, if not for the manager walking in.  
  
“Hey! Get back to work you little brats!” He yelled at them, cheap polished shoes reflecting the light.

 

  
“Going.” The two chorused together, Jensen giving Mack a glare on his way out.

 

  
He checked his phone and looked at the 'sent messages' tab. And there, in its cyber-sexting glory was the message.

 

  
“ _Hey Jared_   _Padalecki, It's Jensen Ackles from that coffee place. I totally want to suck your dick and totally want to have frivolous homosexual relations with you and would totally love it if you stuck that huge cock up my super-hungry-slutty-ass. Xoxo Jenny ;)”_

 

  
“Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?” Jensen demanded to no one, now that that evilass sister of his is no where to be found.

 

  
_'Like seriously, who does that? Who the fuck does that? Like it's totally not my fault that my sister is a fucking evil ass mofo- and holy shit I'm talking to myself in my head. What the fuck? I'm legit going cray-cray..”_ Jensen thought.

 

  
His heart actually stopped at the message that flooded his phone's lock screen.

 

  
“ _One new message from 122-xxx-xxxx.”_ Jensen whispered. ' _Jared Padalecki just texted me back_.' Jensen thought, thoroughly panicked. ' _Well, shit.'_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not completely happy with it, but I decided to post it anyways. Comment please!


End file.
